You are a disaster!
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: [Book of Affairs, or Child Scroll Compendium 1 of 2] Morgan dares an unmarried Robin to figure out who is his dad
1. Armorer

**Notes:** And so it begins, the Book of Affairs! The end pairing is not worth the spoiler warning, by the way. The point is to get from an unpaired Robin to Morgan's Child Scroll (translation: when it's confirmed, in-universe, that he will be born), and all the weirdness in between both points _is_ the important content. Enjoy!

* * *

Morgan had been recruited into the Shepherds only to be shipped straight into the healers' tent. The boy had an incident before he was reached, his tome unleashing fire on him and burning his head hair right off. And in that sad state, wrapped up in bandages, he woke to see his mother sitting by his bed, looking at him worriedly.

"Oh, you are awake now," Robin said, sighing in relief. "I'm glad we got to you on time, so our healers could help you."

"Well, Robin, he's your child. He is also strong on his own." Morgan looked over to the other side, and his eyes met with those of Chrom, leader of the Shepherds and king of Ylisse. "We are glad you have decided to rejoin us in the land of the living, Morgan."

His mother shot her general a nasty look, but said nothing. Though the younger tactician knew she had found the phrasing distasteful, he couldn't help taking it with humor, chuckling. He also found her awakening maternal instinct endearing and surprisingly _hilarious._ She had been so distant in his time... He hoped he'd find ways to have fun together once he was better.

"I need to go check on the others. Be well," and with that, Chrom left mother and child alone.

Robin smiled at Morgan sweetly. "I still can't believe I have a child from the future as well," she admitted. "I guess once peacetime comes by, I get married?"

Morgan tried to return the smile, but couldn't once she asked that. "No, you don't get married, mother."

Her face fell in disappointment. "Wow, I never thought of myself as someone who would just have some affair..." She shook her head, bringing back her smile. "I bet your father must be so handsome. I _can_ think of a few men outside of the Shepherds that are like that. Like the armorer at..."

The _armorer?_ "My father is with the Shepherds," he quickly cut in.

Robin's eyes widened in shock. "But I can't do that!" she protested. "What would the army _think_ if their chief tactician was sleeping around with one among them? Nobody would _ever_ respect me anymore!" She was extremely flustered. He liked that.

And he would keep her that way, he thought, smirking. "I _could_ give you clues. You know, to avoid that horrible fate." As if he would work against his own conception.

In her desperation, Robin agreed. "I would appreciate that. My professional reputation is extremely important. It could make the difference between war and peace, life and death someday too."

Morgan's face was practically all smirk under the bandages. "My father is not your compatriot. He is very well known in his country. He..."

"Could it be Basilio?" his mother asked, cutting in. "He has been sort of trying to bring me over to Regna Ferox once we defeat Grima."

He would have _never_ guessed that man, but sure, he could let her run with that. So Morgan nodded.


	2. Basilio

**Notes:** I'm happy to announce the second chapter, which you all saw coming, yes? I'll be trying to keep up the update pace of one chapter per day, same as with the Child Scrolls. Also, special thanks to Gunlord500, who has consistently reviewed all my Fire Emblem content, like wow, eternal gratitude to you, pal!

* * *

Robin wasn't stupid. She knew she could look at shared features between her son and the male Shepherds, and make a match based on eye or hair color. However, not only was this nearly _impossible_ at the moment, as Morgan had her eyes and his hair was still completely burned off, but also because she wasn't quite sure of the type of hair Basilio had when unshaven and his beard couldn't be used to draw definite conclusions. So here she was now, hiding behind a tree, observing the man with the eye patch.

"Woman, you fight like a cow!" Basilio taunted his practice partner.

Flavia chuckled. " _Your mother_ was a cow!"

The tactician groaned, thankful that the pair's immaturity didn't get in the way of their amazing fighting skills during actual battle.

While watching them spar, she thought on how to avoid ending up in the Khan's bed. _Either_ of their beds, considering the way Flavia had been talking to her as of late. And her end plan pleased her: she would _force_ them to get together somehow.

She knew they were good friends and gravitating closer than that, which made her feel less guilty of what she was going to attempt, but they hadn't given the jump through the engagement ring as many of the Shepherds had. She had to attack the reason for that, no matter what it was, and help love triumph, so their loyalty through marriage would keep her from having an affair with the Khan in the future. Either of them.

So Robin approached Flavia as the pair finished their practice. "Hey there," dear Naga, she was so smooth, "do you have some time to chat?"

The East Khan looked at her intensely. "Is this over my proposal?"

The tactician gave a small step back. "No, it's something else." They walked over a short distance, away from Basilio's ears. "I have noticed you and the West Khan are very close."

Flavia scoffed, but averted her eyes. "We are rivals at Ferox. We keep ourselves closer than we would our own friends, Robin, nothing more."

Was that so? "Well, that is just fine, then. He has presented me with some flowers, and I was worried I was his lady on the side..."

"That would have been awful," Flavia agreed, reaching out to grip her shoulder _really_ hard. "But, between you and I, you shouldn't let him pursue you."

"Why? Is he bad?" she asked, feigning innocent shock.

This launched Flavia into an hours long rant about all of Basilio's flaws, how he was avoidant of most commitments. There was drinking involved, because _of course_ there was. But come morning, Robin hid behind a tree again, watching as the Feroxi leaders met some distance from camp.

"You oaf, good of you to show up on time!"

"What is it, woman?"

"I want _you_ to take _me_ as your wife," Flavia declared with confidence.

Basilio nearly fell over. "Wait, _what?!_ "

Robin cheered silently, and returned to her tent.


	3. Donnel

**Notes:** Y'all's reviews have inspired me! Mention a pairing in a review or PM, and I'm gonna give ya a separate fic about it, no strings attached, once I'm done with this Book of Affairs!

So far, we have 500 words for _Gangrel and Emmeryn,_ and 500 for _Walhart_ ( _and Robin?_ not very sure). If they get repeat mentions in reviews or PMs, ya get 500 additional words each time! (for example, a review says _Gangrel and Emmeryn_ again, their fic's gonna be 1000 words long; a third mention, and that's 1500 words! etc)

I hold no disgust toward any pairing, and I also love crack pairings ( _Validar and Excellus_ FTW), so make sure ya go all out in yer requests without shame! (anonymous reviews are open)

* * *

Robin visited Morgan later, intending to brag of how she had made Basilio and Flavia become an item just by sharing some gossip that cleared up the leading Khan's head, making her _extremely_ resolute in fixing her man. But in the darkness of her son's corner in the healers' tent, he turned everything around when he revealed his hair was coming out _curly_ under his bandages. She only knew of one Shepherd with that characteristic.

"Do ya reckon this will better my traps?" Donnel asked, holding an expensive rope.

Anna smiled sweetly, ready to go in for the kill. "Of course! It is very strong and durable. It could even catch a bear!"

The tactician was not amused, leaning against _their_ Anna's supply crates that her sisters had sent. Though Robin and the villager boy had worked together and found each other agreeable, she was pretty sure she wouldn't bang him like one would his pot helmet. Morgan _had_ to be joking...

Yet she couldn't risk it. She had to get rid of Donnel too, hook him up with someone, _anyone,_ who could reel him in.

She watched as money exchanged hands, the merchant's eyes greedily counting it. Donnel hadn't been scammed, but the price for that rope was outrageous. What was it made from? _Unicorn hair?_

"Hey there, Robin," the boy greeted, spotting her at last. "Gonna set up a trap or two, wanna come along?" He was so sweet and innocent, all over.

"I have some business with Anna right now, I'll pass this time," she apologized with the first excuse she could think of.

"Aw, that's... Hope ya wasn't waitin' for me to be done," he apologized back. Dear Naga, he was so nice.

"Not at all! Now, I have to go, but see you at dinner time?" The young villager agreed to that and walked off, waving back at her with a big smile. Robin sighed once he was out of sight.

Anna giggled. "That sigh was deep, from your heart. Need a present for the boyfriend, sweetie?"

Robin blushed, turning to the redhead. "It's not like that," she immediately denied. Then a devious idea clicked on her mind. "Anna, I have noticed you send in a lot of your profit to your sisters, so they can send you new merchandise. Wouldn't it be better if you owned a means of production or two? And got to keep some of your earnings?"

The fact that Anna's interest was piqued surprised Robin. When the merchant got between her and Donnel that evening to discuss farming and animal husbandry, she almost fell right into the campfire due to shock alone.

"Maybe someday I can go try out farm life at your place?" Anna suggested, throwing an arm over his shoulders possessively.

Donnel got as red as her hair. "If ya'd like, ya can stay over as long as ya want!"

Robin felt guilty; the boy apparently liked the merchant, but she was in it for the renewable resources...


	4. Priam

**Notes:** I just keep writing these weird short fics and having so much fun, everyone... Before I wrote The Dragon's Perch, I had been suffering of a writer's block for five years. I feel so happy about just letting go now, seeing as words flow out of that. Unfortunately, I'm in need to keep it short at the moment, because the year is ending at my office soon... But I hope you're all enjoying the work I can get done these days.

 **Stats:** EmmerynGangrel has 1000 words, WalhartTiki has 500, and Walhart(Robin?) has 500. Keep requesting pairings, _any_ pairing, via PM or review (anonymous enabled)

* * *

Robin kept an eye out for the two couples she had formed in her attempt to keep all Shepherds out of her pants. The one that had her confused was Donnel and Anna, as she had expected them to fail. Confiding about it with Morgan, he helped her conclude that their trades complemented each other very well... Then she yanked one bandage off him, saw a dark shade of hair that was _not curly_ growing there, and bolted out of the healers' tent before her son could try to lead her astray again. That quick glimpse of color reminded her of...

"You, be careful," Priam said gruffly, catching the person that bumped into him.

Tiki rubbed at her sleepy eyes. "Sure. Thank you."

 _...the heroic hobo!_

She had to admit that if she had bedded Priam in Morgan's timeline, her taste in men wasn't half bad. Though he certainly could benefit from returning to civilization, instead of living out in the wild as a martial hermit, he was in _great_ shape. "And he's probably a _god_ under the sheets."

" _Aversa!_ " Robin screeched, practically jumping out of her boots.

"Will you match me with him? I will take him out of your hands with _pleasure,_ " her former enemy casually asked.

The tactician caught her breath, and vehemently shook her head. "That man stands for _great justice,_ he wouldn't take you."

"Any man also stands for great tits, I assure you." Robin's arms crossed over her own chest, suddenly self-conscious. "I have noticed you are matchmaking your spares away, _little sister._ And I want _that_ spare."

Grima's vessel glared. "I will call you if there's an opening for you. But don't count on it, _elder sister._ "

"Have it your way, _brat!_ " Aversa hissed, marching away.

And Robin had to admit she had _no plans_ whatsoever for Priam just yet. But looking out to the field, she could see a lonely Tiki observing everyone's favorite hobo practice his sword techniques from afar. She was probably comparing him to Marth, though whether she found him lacking or not, it wasn't clear.

The dragon threw her an annoyed look as she approached. "I'm not looking for a mate, thank you." Had all the women noticed already?

"I don't intend to match you, Tiki," Robin lied. "But I was thinking you might be good with a sword. If you were to learn from Priam, you could possibly bring back the Hero King's style."

The tactician watched as the manakete sighed, obviously annoyed as she walked over to the man swinging his blade around.

"Would you please teach me the way of the sword?" Tiki asked, making him halt briefly.

Priam passed her Ragnell, then made sure to help her hold it by moving behind her and guiding her arms. "Keep your mind open."

Robin could see the dragon's eyes widen as she felt his strength up close, hinting that her mind and her eyes might not be the only things to be opening for these lessons.


	5. Gangrel

**Notes:** Today is a sad day, one coworker more leaves the office. We are close friends, and were an amazing team, and will keep contact. Still, misty eyed as hell.

 **Stats:** Previous ships remain the same, but we're adding 500 words for _PanneKellam_. Also potentially 500 words for _Einherjar!MarthRobin_ , just let me read on that Einherjar thing... And sorry, at the moment, only Fire Emblem Awakening characters, I haven't had the pleasure to play other games in the franchise.

* * *

Robin was so pleased with herself whenever she saw Priam and Tiki practicing together. She was so taken by them, she almost didn't notice Morgan being discharged. With a head full of hair. Hair so red, she panicked the moment she saw him wandering about, forcing him to cover it, lest the Ylisseans see the treachery. She _couldn't_ have done _that,_ she thought with her heart in her throat.

"Living honorably is for losers! You're all idiots!" Gangrel yelled in the middle of camp, trying to be noticed.

Say'ri was angered. "Fie! Your foolish pride is the reason of your many failings. All others do well."

The tactician let the pair fight, knowing the princess of Chon'sin was already upset over how Naga's Voice was crushing after a fellow soldier like a mere teenager. The upright lady would enjoy letting out some steam for a while against the least likeable man left alive after Validar's death.

She sought Aversa, remembering she had been close to Gangrel. "By the seven hells, _no!_ " wasn't the answer she was expecting, but it's what she got.

"Why? You already know him, _and_ you wanted to be matched, so help me out," Robin countered.

Aversa scoffed. "He thinks he's _great_ with the ladies, but I'm an _excellent_ actress... Call me when Priam dumps the flying snake, I don't want anyone else." And with that, the tactician was left alone in the forest.

She thought of Emmeryn, yet the feeling she had gotten from seeing a redheaded Morgan came back with a vengeance, and she had to lean against a tree. She could see Chrom and Lissa get _royally_ pissed off and _worse_ if she dared to match their frail sister to _Gangrel_ of all people!

However, she couldn't think of another woman left over, other than _herself,_ and she despaired. She had been defeated, she would end up having a child with the Mad King, she...

"Robin? Have you been hurt?" She looked up at an approaching Say'ri. If only the princess knew...

Wait. That was it! "No, I'm fine," Robin assured with a weak smile. "But I can't help noticing how Gangrel is not fitting in with the Shepherds. It worries me."

Say'ri's face soured. "Mayhap he should be dismissed." _Whoops._

"I'm sure there must be some good in him _somewhere,_ " the tactician said. "If only I had someone to help me _educate_ him. I fear he will not accept Ylisse's values, but maybe he could benefit from knowing of a different culture?"

The princess of Chon'sin was a _sucker_ for talking of her nation, so of course she accepted. Robin tried not to smirk as both walked back to camp.

"I shall teach you the ways of my people," Say'ri told the Mad King once they found him.

Gangrel was taken aback she still wanted to talk to him after what had happened earlier. "Mighty kind of you, to do that for an enemy."

Robin smiled innocently, and went to look for Morgan.


	6. Walhart

**Notes:** Happy birthday, dad. Eh... *awkwardly shuffles **Notes** and **Stats** * So yeah, it's also Lon'qu's birthday in-game, don't forget to pick up his item and boosts today!

Important: Someone in the reviews asked how long this story would run. Well, I have decided to leave it up to today's reviewers! I can finish this approaching Tuesday (send "weekend") or I can go on until the following week's Tuesday (send "week"). Because, after all, there's still a lot of _single people_ in camp... but maybe you want a conclusion sooner. So it's open!

 **Stats:** We have 1500 words for _EmmerynGangrel,_ 500 for _ChromFrederick_ , 500 _AversaLon'qu_ , 500 _EmmerynPriam_ , our Einherjar set of _MarthRobin_ and _LynRobin_ each with 500, 500 words for _PanneKellam,_ _WalhartTiki_ has 500, and _Walhart(Robin?)_ has 500.

By the way, I got two reviewers that guessed things correctly. One even guessed tomorrow's pairing! (have 1000 words as reward!) You two get high fives!

* * *

Robin _knew_ she had seen Morgan with dark hair, then with red hair. By the time she next saw him, he had pale hair like her own, claiming to have used free dye samples for the previous two colors. He had played her so well that she had _actually_ matched Gangrel and Say'ri. Though he casually told her that Plegia had fallen, that Valm owned Chon'sin now, and how well her tactician skills would serve her there... She knew he was trying to trick her again, but she was on a mission to save herself. No risk could be ignored!

"You lost to Chrom as well, you should be helping around camp," Walhart protested as he moved crates around.

Aversa chuckled, continuing to slack off. "Oh yes, of course, I probably should. But I'm not a dog like you."

The tactician had noticed that whenever she stumbled upon a potential suitor exchanging a couple of words with a lady, they tended to be easy to match.

However, Aversa was no lady, insult intended, and that was without taking her previous refusals into account. She also had a feeling Walhart didn't appreciate being called a dog, but knew mere words would fail to rattle him. A lack of work ethic, though? _Sheesh..._ Perhaps if she could assign some task to her rival, the conqueror might be impressed?

Robin approached her victim. "Hey there," she failed to be casual, of course, "do you think you could help out with dinner tonight?"

"I was on my way to bathe, of course not!" She liked to take an average of three hours for that. "And I told you not to approach unless you brought that hunk along for me to snare. Bye."

The tactician groaned as she was left behind by Aversa again. It was going to be difficult to convince the other woman to take her place by the conqueror's side.

...because Robin _couldn't_ approach Walhart directly, or any other of the bachelors. What if she approached to have a talk, and one thing led to another and then to Morgan? _No!_

But she had to admit she was desperate. "Hello, Walmart... I say, Walhart, sorry." His eyes shone upon seeing her, causing her to shudder and press her legs closed. "Where are you going?"

"I have a duel with Priam. We do it every day before dinner out in the fields." Oh yes, the bromance thing they had going.

Robin got an idea. "I'll see you over there, I'm bringing someone along who would _love_ to cheer for you."

The tactician found and dragged her adopted sister back with her before she lost her to the bathtub. They arrived before any fighting started. And Robin pressed her companion to approach the conqueror.

"Good luck out there, I guess," Aversa muttered, checking her nails.

Walhart knew better. "I will bring you a cut of his cape, if you and I share dinner tonight."

Robin had to admit the man was sort of clever.


	7. Yen'fay

**Notes:** I'm super happy because Sergio Perez got 3rd place in the Formula One Russian Grand Prix today! I'm not a sporty girl, but I do cheer for my compatriots from time to time. Otherwise, this has been a ridiculously slow Sunday, can't wait for tomorrow... then for Friday one hour into work (it's the Ciiircle of Liiife!)

 **Stats:** We get 500 words for the following: _SumiaRobin,_ _Lon'quOlivia_ (awww, Basilio's "kids"... Flavia's too now), _ChercheRobin_ and another Einherjar with _InnesRobin_. I have now made an Excel spreadsheet.

I got a lot of fanfic homework, thank you everyone! Be sure to send in your remaining pairings before this Book of Affairs closes this Tuesday.

* * *

Robin saw Morgan with pale hair again, after spending the night awake hearing Walhart and Aversa, regretting all her choices. She was thankful her son had dropped the dyes, but started to fear perhaps he looked like her only and not like his father... Regardless, there was still one man among her spares, and casually also one woman. Robin spied on him, intending to catch them interact to see whether or not they could be matched.

"I'm engaging in meditation," Yen'fay said simply, feeling someone staring at him.

Emmeryn looked confusedly at the man sitting on the ground. "Medi... cation...?"

 _Score!_ The tactician approached the pair openly, knowing they suspected nothing and were her most perfect victims so far; Yen'fay liked to keep his distance from camp, and Emmeryn just couldn't keep up with the matchmaking gossip...

She felt _so_ sorry for the last thought, _poor Emm,_ that she stuttered: "H-h-hello, hey! Fight... _Fine!_ Fine day we h-h-have today, eh?"

Yen'fay opened his eyes, looked around silently, nodded, then closed them again. He had to be so much fun at parties.

Emmeryn tried to start a conversation: "I wanted... to enjoy... the sun. It's... so warm." Robin's eyes watered.

The tactician couldn't pair the Exalt. She just couldn't, not in that state. It probably went against all the goodness in the world. _Grima_ wouldn't do it, it was that bad!

"I'm glad to hear that, Your Grace," she said with an honest smile. "Be sure not to overexert yourself." And with that, Robin walked off.

Later that same day, Morgan jumped out at her from behind a tent. "That was lame!" he whined.

"I can't do it," Robin shook her head sadly. "I guess now we know who your father is."

Oddly enough, he paled at that. "No! It's not Yen'fay, it's...!" but he shut his mouth before he let out the truth.

"Who is it, Morgan? Tell your mother, young man!"

A lie was coming up, obviously. But Robin was more concerned that her son _still_ had people in mind to lie about. "It might be Inigo... or Brady... or Gerome? Possibly Owain... I could be a bunny like Yarne... or maybe I needed glasses all along, like Laurent! My memory of my father is fuzzy... Perhaps you should pair them _all_ off to be safe?"

The tactician felt anger rising within her, but before either could say another word, Chrom approached the pair. "Robin, I need you to come with me." His face was unreadable. Both tacticians shuddered.

Robin followed Chrom to his tent. Inside, the two unlikeliest people stood waiting, arms linked. Also present, Lissa and Say'ri. And Frederick and Libra. _Oh fuck..._ Her general signaled the couple to speak.

"I want to... thank you, Robin. I have fallen... in love. I want... to go with him," Emmeryn said, her smile bright and innocent.

Yen'fay nodded. "And I will take good care of her."

Robin glanced up at Chrom. He looked down at her, hurt and disappointed.


	8. Morgan

**Notes:** And our story starts to draw to a close... Tomorrow is the end chapter, everyone. Thanks for all the support so far, and I hope you have enjoyed the ride!

 **Stats:** New developments have us at 500 words for _TikiwikiPriam,_ 1000 words for _SumiaRobin_ , from the Einherjar set _MarthRobin_ at 1000, and a whooping 2000 words for _GangrelEmmeryn!_ Keep unleashing your desired pairings, I will deliver gladly once our plot here is done.

* * *

Robin didn't want to leave her bed the next day. She had been witness to the most uncomfortable flash wedding ever, that of Yen'fay and Emmeryn, enduring Chrom's silent accusation that she had done something to his sister. She knew she had actually _done nothing_ this time except seeing them talk, but the bride's words had damned her. She didn't understand...

"Hello, mother. Good day to you, matchmaker extraordinaire!" Morgan said cheerfully as he stepped into the tent.

Robin sighed exasperatedly, noticing he had dyed his hair _lavender_ this time. "Now you're just messing with my head."

The tactician's worst nightmare had been losing the military respect she commanded. But she looked back at what she had done, involving spying and manipulation and _hair dyes,_ and she realized that was far _worse_ to her friends, than being an unmarried leader with a baby could have been. _None_ of them had even wanted to be together before she interfered...

She turned her back to Morgan. "I'm tired of playing around. I won't match Lucina's generation for your amusement."

"But...!" he started protesting, but reconsidered. He knelt down by her bed, reaching out to stroke her hair, "Mother, what happened?"

"None of Lucina's generation is your father, right?" she asked him, looking up at him.

Her son gave up, being honest at last: "No. I... thought we were having fun together, a little guessing game... But you were scared for real, and you're hurting because I..."

Robin felt her anger fade as he started sobbing. "Morgan, I made..."

Yet he cut her off: "I was so selfish, wanting to be born against your wishes... But you don't have to have me, mother. I love you regardless!"

Her heart stopped along with her words. She had made him feel _unwanted...?_

Morgan stood and ran out of the tent, and Robin couldn't get up from bed fast enough to stop him.

Especially when she bumped against Chrom as he stepped in, apparently having decided to pay her a visit.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for almost running him over. But she started crying without meaning to. "I'm _so sorry,_ Chrom! So sorry! I have hurt so many of the Shepherds, betrayed their trust, and... I should have done better than I did, I have no excuses..."

Then he put a finger to her lips. "I overreacted, myself. Yen'fay explained later, because Emmeryn didn't use the right words. And I jumped to conclusions, having seen you match everyone and their horse together."

Her general was such a _dork_ trying to cheer her up, she couldn't help giggling softly. "Thank you, Chrom. But I'll make sure to fix things now."

"They will be fine, Robin," he assured her. "And... I also came to tell you something else. I should have told you so long ago, actually."

Intrigued, she looked up at him. Confused, she saw him turn bright red.

"What is it, Chrom?"

"I love you, Robin."

He leaned in to kiss her. And she let him.


	9. Chrom

**Notes:** This is the last chapter of this story. I wanted to thank all the favoriters and followers, and reviewers and requesters! I had a good time writing these stories, but you all made it so awesome and worthwhile! :D Thank you all so much!

 **Stats:** 2500 words for _GangrelEmmeryn_ , 500 _RobinTiki_ , 1500 Einherjar set _MarthRobin,_ 500 _Lon'quRobin_ , 500 _ChromSumia_ , and 500 _RobinMorgan_. And you still have all of today to submit your request of  any pairing you want me to write about.

* * *

Morgan had almost ran out of camp and into the wilderness, his vision blurry with tears, when Lucina stopped him. The young tactician wiped his eyes with his sleeves, then met his half-sister's gaze. She didn't know of their relationship, but she seemed to suspect his mother and their father had something going on between them. He wished to ease her fears as he might never be born, tell her he was very glad to have met her this time around...

"Whenever I see you, you have a different hair color," Lucina said with a kind smile, ruffling his still lavender hair.

Morgan shrugged, "I should probably wash the dye off already. Care to join me?"

The sibling pair walked to the men's bathing tent, and he went in to wash his hair while she waited outside. As he toweled it dry, he looked at a mirror; he had Robin's eyes and Chrom's hair, and if he had been parading around camp like that, everyone would have noticed. Hence the dyes instead of keeping his hood up, with the added effect of throwing his mother into a panic during the game whenever he switched...

Morgan sighed, feeling sad and guilty, stepping out of the tent. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I didn't know you had blue hair as well," Lucina commented as she saw him, "that's a funny coincidence." Oh, if she just _knew..._ "And, Morgan? I know you may not want to talk about it, but why were you crying earlier?"

He looked up at her, seeing concern in her eyes. "I hurt my mother," he admitted, "and I would understand it if she doesn't have me in this timeline, I don't deserve it."

She gasped. "Morgan! You can't be thinking something like that! I'm sure we both can talk with her and fix things together. Don't beat yourself down, I will help you!"

And with that, she took his hand and started marching in the direction of Robin's tent. As they went, though, they noticed _everyone else_ in camp was sneaking in that direction too, whispering and smirking and giggling as they hurried along. The half-siblings exchanged perplexed looks. What had happened?

Once they were close enough, though, they wished they hadn't approached at all. All the Shepherds were gathered around the head tactician's tent, from which they could hear some extremely loud moans of pleasure. Lucina froze in shock. Morgan felt... Morgan couldn't...

 _Dear Naga,_ he knew those were his parents! They were going to get caught if he didn't... "H-hey! N-nothing to s-see here! Move along!" he yelled.

The adults just kept speculating, "Who is in there with the tactician?", even as the moans abruptly ended due to Morgan's own loudness.

"What is going...! Oh," his mother's demand died off as she peeked outside, looking disheveled, and found an audience.

His father wasn't smart enough to stay inside, "Why is everyone out here?"

Lucina shrieked in absolute horror, as the Shepherds lewdly whistled at the spectacle.


End file.
